Nuketown (Map)/Trivia
*The green and white houses have a fireplace/chimney that is visible on the exterior of the house. When inside the house, there is no fireplace to be seen. *David Vonderhaar of Treyarch stated that shooting the heads off all mannequins within a certain amount of time (within 15 seconds) unlocks "a special surprise". This surprise is the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones, which plays from the loudspeakers outside the map. . *In the sky one can see a double rainbow, referring to the famous viral video. *On the Welcome to Nuketown sign, there is a population counter. This states the amount of players on the map. *On the Welcome to Nuketown sign, one can see the Treyarch logo. *At the end of a match (no matter the result), the nuclear bomb in the stand will fall to the ground and make a ground burst detonation, obliterating the map. *The mannequins can only have their heads and arms broken off. *On a tower viewable from the Yellow house's back yard is the Doomsday Clock. *A school bus is located in the center of the map with "Treyarch Unified School District" written on the sides. * house.]] In a Treyarch interview, David Vonderhaar says that this map was inspired by a scene in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, in which Jones, pursued by Soviet soldiers, comes across a nuclear testing site where a replica of a typical 50's suburb is about to be obliterated by a nuclear bomb.(Temple of Doom a cut map for Call of Duty: Black Ops is another reference to an Indiana Jones movie "Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom") *Chronologically speaking, this map would take place sometime before 1963. The United states stopped testing above ground nuclear explosions as a result of a Weapons Treaty signed that year. **The ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II website states that Nuketown Zombies takes place during Moon and after the end of a Nuketown multiplayer game, meaning Nuketown takes place sometime before Moon. *One of the homes is an exact replica of the Brady Bunch home. *Two of the mailboxes in front of the houses are labeled "Woods" and "Mason." *The mannequins are placed in different locations every game. *A street sign that says "Trinity Ave" can easily be seen in the loading picture. This is a reference to the trinity tests. Also, the trinity symbol is very similar to the Treyarch symbol. *When a mannequin's head is shot off with the Crossbow, the head falls off, but the arrow remains "stuck" where the head used to be, this also applies for the Semtex and the Ballistic Knife, but tomahawks ricochet off, harmlessly. *On all of the book shelves, in both houses, one can find a book written by Edward Richtofen. In the place where a volume may be set, it reads; DG2 and DG3, referring to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and its Pack-a-Punched variant. *This map contains a pathway specifically for the RC-XD located at the backyards of both houses at the sides of the map where there is a ramp that requires the speed boost to clear, otherwise the RC car will simply explode. This route is missing on the Wii version of the game. *The female mannequin seen at the end where the nuke goes off is located in the yellow house. She can be seen via spectate or by standing in the yard of the yellow house on the far right. *In the yellow house, there is a lamp that has no light bulb in it but is still on. *If one deploys a Chopper Gunner at the same time dogs are called in, the dogs can be seen leaving (climbing the fence, etc.) and going into some boulders. *On the Wii version, the muddy paths are replaced with grass, there is no glass in the window areas, and the area next to the window areas are not destroyable. *There is a strange pink truck with the words "Replace Me!" seen on the sides underneath the viewable ground near where the nuclear bomb is. *In both garages there are tin cans that say "Scientific Beef". *In a house outside the playable area, there are two of the dummies looking out of the window, it appears as if they're even holding hands. *If the player throws a tomahawk in the chimney of the yellow house it will fall into the fireplace. The same thing happens when the player throws a tactical or lethal grenade. *If the player throws a tomahawk in the vents of the yellow house, it will suck the tomahawk in. *If playing Search and Destroy or Domination on this map, a pile of furniture will be placed outside the yellow house near the moving truck. *In the yellow house, jumping on the top bunk of the double-bed and walking to the edge towards the window will make all of the player's weapons turn into a crimson-blue color. Crouching will terminate this effect until the player stands up. *On February 5 and March 4, 2011, a playlist called Nuketown 24/7 was added. *If the sun on this map is obscured by an object (crouching behind a hedge, doing the knifing motion, etc.) it will disappear. *Every single reflection on the map (some windows, Grenade Launcher bullets, etc.) will always show the yellow bus. *It is impossible to jump on the sign in the Wii version of the game. *There are two mannequins inside the replica of the Brady Bunch house and two more inside the bus, which can be seen via Theater Mode. *If the player stands between the barbed wire and the Jeep, and the jeep explodes, the player's body can be propelled through the wire. *Treyarch stated that this map was originally named Empty Nukes and''' Bunting''' during development before changing it to Nuketown for the retail release. *Inside the garage of the yellow house, if the player looks at the wall, they can see an American flag with a peace sign where the stars usually are.This is also seen in the campaign level "S.O.G.". *It is impossible to hit the nuke or get up close to it. If you shoot a Valkyrie rocket at it, the projectile will not come even close to impact. If you shoot at it with a RPG, it will explode before getting to it. *Nuketown and Nuketown 2025 are both 281 miles away from Area 51. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ba_BKNd8HN8#! References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia